Thinking about you
by AmazingMiracle
Summary: Fanfic about Harry Harper and Selena Donovan. I loved writing this so I hope someone leaves a comment! And hope that someone liked this! Rated T to be safe.
1. chapter one

I really love Casualty but when Finland is only in series 20 now, it's really difficult to read about where England is now... I don't know most of characters in series 32 propely. I have watched new Casualty's on youtube but I don't undestand even nearly everything... so that's why I write about old series. _This chapter writed on actress Elizabeth Carling's (Selena Donovan) birhtday!_

This is what I hope what has happend when Harry fell in love with Ellen and Selena with Nathan. Actually I hope Harry and Selena had fell in love with each other in that place. So that's what I write about.

Harry was in his office when Ellen came in. Ellen has flirt to Harry but he didn't.

Ellen: Hey Harry. Hard day isn't it? But I can help you with whatever you are doing.

Harry: Hey Ellen. And thanks but I don't need your help.

Ellen: Okey. But what if we do something else then?

Harry: Ellen please go away now.

Ellen: Oh Harry why?

Harry: I want you out of here **NOW**!

Ellen came near to Harry... back of him... and then... then Ellen **kiss** Harry! Harry pulled her away.

Harry: What on earth are you doing?

Ellen: I just... I just thaught that this was what you wanted...

Harry: What I wanted? No this is far away from it. I don't love you or anything like that.

In the meantime Selena and Nathan were discussing about Nathan's mother.

Nathan: Thanks Selena. Is she going to recover?

Selena: Never can be sure but I think so.

Nathan: Good... good... Well Selena...

Selena: What?

Nathan: Do you fancy a dinner tonight?

Selena: Sorry.. What did you ask?

Nathan: I asked that do you fancy a dinner tonight. With... with me..

Selena: No. Thanks but no. I'm not interested in you.

Nathan: Okay... okay... I'll leave you there. Bye...

Nathan left.

Selena: Oh God! Did he think that I go out with HIM??

Tess was trying not to laugh.

Tess: I think he did! Poor man. He is disapointed now.

Selena: Shut up you!

Harry was coming down to the ED and in the stairs he saw Nathan who was disapointed and sad.

Harry: Hi Nathan. What's going on? Did you scared when somebody died. Hah haa.

Nathan: Don't you dare! I don't think someone beautiful woman has just said to you that she isn't interested about you and are not gonna go out with you.

Harry: No... Who? Somebody from my department I think because you said beutiful...

Nathan: Yes... but it's not my business to tell who she was.

Harry: Why not? I don't tell anyone. I don't like rumours.

Nathan: Okay okay... I'll tell... It was... Selena...

Harry: Oh! Selena? Well okay.

Nathan: What? I think Selena is very beutiful and she has good personality and everything...

Harry: Yes. You're right. We were together couple years ago.

Nathan left and went to his office, upstairs.

Harry stayed in stairs and started to think about Selena: _Oh Selena... How can I live without you loving me and me loving you. You mean a world to me... After you being stabbed and getting true with MRSA I realise how much you mean to me. I really care about you. I actually love everything in you; Your beautiful brown eyes that looked me into my eyes, beautiful mouth, lips and teeth, you smile with every part of your body and you make me always smile too. When you touch me, it make me stiff because it feels so special. I just want to hug and kiss you and I want you being with me forever. But how can I tell it to you..._

Selena: Harry? Harry, are you alright?

Harry: Yes I am... I was just in my own thoughts.

Selena: Okay. I need you now.

Harry was still a little bit on his own thoughts so he thought that Selena meant to say that she needed Harry in personal mind, but she meant in professional mind.

Harry: Oh, really?

Selena: Well, yes. You are more experienced doctor than I am and we have really difficult patient.

Then Harry realises what Selena meant.

Harry: Oh... Okay. I come.

Selena: Harry, are you sure everything is alright?

Selena and Harry came to the resus.

Harry: Yes, yes. Well what do we got?

Selena: Some patient with really difficult angioedema and her throat has swollen.

Harry: Okay heards painful. Is she unconscious?

Selena: No. And going to die if you are not gonna calm her down because she is very restless. We give her medicines but it didn't help yet.

Harry: Okay.

After Selena and Harry had treated their patient Harry aks Selena to come to his office. Now Selena came there.

Selena: Hi Harry. I'm there now! Have I done something wrong?

Harry: No no! Nothing like that! Close the door. I have something important to say to you Selena.

Selena closed the door.

Selena: Okay... you are scaring me... what do you have to say?

Harry: Selena don't be scared this is nothing scary I promise.

Selena: Okay. Tell me now!

Harry: Yeah... Well... The thing is, that I... I love you!


	2. Chapter two

**CHAPTER 2**

This is a little bit short chapter but I wanted to leave this there and continue in next chapter!

Selena: Okay...

Harry: Is.. Is that all you are going to say? I have just admitted what I feel about you and all you say is _okay_...

Selena: Oh Harry... I didn't mean to upset you but... But I have to go. We talk later, okay?

Harry: Yeah...

Selena: Harry, I'm sorry...

Harry: About what?

Selena left and went to the ED. Harry just sit on his chair and was thinking: _What I can ever do if you say to me that you don't love me? Or if you don't want to be with me because I'm so much older than you are..._ _What can I do if you leave this town and move away8because of what I said? Or if you can't even watch me into my eyes because of what I said. If something like this happen, I will never forgive myself._ _What it was what you apologised? I want to know. I have to remember it later!_

Selena thought: _Oh no... How I was that stupid? Why I didn't say to Harry what I really feel about him? Last thing I want to do is hurt him but I maybe just did that..._ _I can't face you after what I said. Or actually what I didn't say..._

Maggie came near to Selena.

Maggie: Hey Selena. Is something wrong?

Selena: Oh, hi Maggie! I'm... I'm alright...

Maggie: Are you sure? You look a little bit like you are really in your own thoughts.

Selena was getting disterssed and angry but actually she was only sad.

Selena: Why don't you only worry about your own things?!

Maggie: Selena come on now. Let's go to the staff room and talk propely.

Selena: But we have patients, Maggie. We can't go.

Maggie: I have my luch break and you can have yours now too. Just go and say Harry that you have your lunch now and he can cover for you.

Selena: Can you go and say because... because the thing what I want to talk to you is Harry.

Maggie: Oh... Well... Yes I go.

Selena: Thank you Maggie! I really appreciate that.

Maggie went to the upstairs and knock to the Harry's door.

Harry thought that the person who knocked was Selena and he said happily but still scared: "Come in!"

Maggie came in and she saw the dissappointment on Harry's face.

Maggie: You expected someone else I think? Someone beautiful woman who is our work colleague?

Harry blushes.

Harry: How do you know that? Has Selena spoken to you?

Maggie: How did you now it was Selena?

Harry blushes, if it's possible, even more.

Harry: Well... Okay you catch me... I thought you were Selena and... yeah.. that's it.

Maggie: Okay. Selena was too shy to come and tell you that she want have her lunch break now, same time than I because she wants to talk to me about... Well it's not your business what we are talking about but that was what I was trying to tell you.

Harry: And why did you tell me that?

Maggie: Because you maybe can cover for her?

Harry: Yes, I can but there is one precondition.

Maggie: Okay, what it is?

Harry: Tell me what about you are going to talk.

Maggie: Harry! This is blackmailing! Okay... We are going to talk about you. Happy now?

Harry: Yes. Go on now! And Selena too. Enjoy your lunch.

Selena and Maggie went to the restaurant and ordered food.

Maggie: I know you wanted to talk about Harry but I don't know what. And Harry knows that we are going to talk about him.

Selena: Oh no... How did he find out?

Maggie: Well... I told him.

Selena: Why?

Maggie: It was the only way that we can have same lunch...

Selena: Okay. Well the thing I want to talk about is Harry like you said. And the thing is that he said that he loves me.

Maggie: Oh cute! But well... What you feel about him?

Selena thought: _Oh... I'm trapped... Maggie is one of my best friend but still I don't know should I tell the truth to her... Because she is a good friend of Harry's too and she may tell him if he puts the pressures on her. Oh what I should do?_

Maggie: Selena? Come on tell me now! You can tell me everything!


	3. chapter three

CHAPTER 3

Selena: But Maggie... I'm scared.

Maggie: Why? You don't have to be scary about Harry.

Selena: But after what Will did to me I'm scared that somebody else would do the same to me. I said to Harry that I'm sorry and he asked why. Then I just left because I didn't know what I should have said.

Maggie: Oh Selena... I think Harry wouldn't do that. He is good person and loves you really much! I know it.

Selena: Yes that's true. Do you mind if I go now? I have to speak to Harry.

Maggie: No! Go on!

Selena was leaving when waiter came.

Waiter: Are you leaving? There is your food!

Selena: Sorry but I really have to go now! This is about life and death! No not truely but near it because this is about love of my life! I think.

Maggie: Selena... Just go!

Selena: Oh... Yes! And sorry again!

Selena ran near to her car, opened door, get in and started to drive.

Selena was thinking: _Maggie was right... Why I'm always so stupid... Harry is a good person. He isn't the one who cheated on me and who is going to do that to me. I just have to remember it. Harry is one of the kindest and caring man so I have nothing to worry about._

Selena came to the hospital and went staight to the Harry's office's door. Selena knocked. Harry thaught that the one who knocked was Nathan who was going to tell him some stupid things about money. So that's why he said boringly: "Come in!"

Selena came in. Then Harry saw Selena and get scared. He had no idea what she is going to say.

Harry: Oh. It was you. I didn't expect you so soon.

Selena: Okay. Is this bad time?

Harry: No! Not at all! What you want to talk about?

In the little while when Selena was thinking how she can say what she had to say, Harry thought: _Oh my God... I know what she is going to talk about... I'm so scared! What is_ _she going to say? If she says "I don't love you" , I have no idea what I can do then... Oh God..._

Selena: I... I just wanted to say that... that... I... Harry. I love you. That's the thing I wanted to say.

Silence become. Selena thought: _Oh my gosh... Why did I say that so staight? Well now it's said then... I hope he doesn't turn me down._ Harry thought: _Jesus. She loves me too! This is wonderful! I'm so happy and lucky too because now I can have someone like Selena in my life!_

Harry: Really? Selena... You can't know how much this means to me because you mean a world to me!

Selena: Oh Harry.

Selena went near to Harry and hugged him really long. They move their heads and looked each other to their eyes and then kissed. They kissed passionately and long.

Door opened and Nathan came in. The two lovers didn't hear.

Nathan: Gosh...

Selena and Harry blushed and stepped away from each other.

Harry and Selena said at the same time: "Hi Nathan."

Harry looked Selena and Selena looked Harry. They smiled. Nearly laughed too.

Nathan: I think that you two are together now. But please do not kiss when you two should be working because...

Selena: Nathan... We are't interested. And we don't have to work now. I have my lunch now and Harry isn't actually at work. He's just doing some paper work.

Harry: Selena is right. You can't say how why spent our free time so please go out if you haven't got anything to say.

Nathan: Okay. I go.

Nathan went out and Selena sighed for relief.

Selena: Thank God he left. I hate Nathan...

Harry: He isn't my favourite person either. Selena... I just can't believe this is happening because before that you were just a distant dream to me but now... Now this is happening. Really happening. I just love you so much!

Selena: Harry, I feel the same... You mean really much to me too!

Harry kissed Selena. Selena was feeling nothing but happines. Okay. Love too.

Harry: Can I take you to dinner?

Selena: No. That would be lovely but I have my shift. I have to go but what do you say if we go later?

Harry: Yes. That sounds good. Come to my office when you have finished.

Selena: Okay see you then.

Selena left and Harry just sat and smiled.


	4. chapter four

CHAPTER 4

This is the fourth and last chapter of this story. It's just amazing how peoples' comments can make me smile that much. So I just want to say thank you to peoples who have commented this story!

There has been a month when Harry and Selena have been together. Nobody in the department know about Harry and Selena except Maggie and Nathan.

Selena's shift was starting and she went to Harry's room.

Selena: Hi Harry.

Harry: Oh, hi darling!

Selena: I just wanted to see you...

Harry: Good because I wanted to see you too... come here.

Selena came near to Harry and they hugged each other. Then they kissed.

Ellen was just coming to Harry office when she saw on window when Harry and Selena kissed. Ellen become so jelous because she wanted to be with Harry.

Ellen invented really genius plan. (Well actually she thought it was genius but actually it's only gonna make peoples sad and heartboken.)

Ellen thought: _My plan is amazing! I'm gonna tell Selena that I have slept with Harry many times last week. Selena will be mad and sad. And the best thing is that she is gonna leave Haar and then I can have Harry to myself._

Ellen went back to the ED and Selena did the same soon.

Comfort: Selena there is a patient to you. This is Pippa Triggs 34. She collapsed at the street and is unconscious. His husband is on his way here.

Selena: Okay. Ellen! Come and help me!

Ellen came to help Selena to treat the patient. When patient was unconscious, or she thought so, she was gonna tell Selena now what she claims to have done.

Ellen: I slept with Harry last week.

Patient and Selena: What? My Harry?

Selena looked her patient.

Patient: My husband is Harry. Harry Triggs.

Ellen: Oh I didn't mean him.

Patient: Thank God! Sorry doctor...

Selena: Ellen. Out here now. I check my patient and then I want to have a word with you in staff room.

Ellen went out.

Selena: Sorry. She isn't the cleverest people in the world and can't keep her mouth shot.

Patient: Okay...

Selena checked the patient and was on her way to the staff room.

Selena thought: _No! This can't be true! I thought Harry loved me but I was wrong... He's idiot. And Ellen too. And if it's possible more than him. Gosh... What I'm going to hear now?_

Selena went to the staff room.

Selena: Okay now you are going to tell me exactly what happend!

Ellen: Okay. We were in my flat. Harry came there and said he wanted to be with me. So then we kissed. And then we went to my bed and you now... And either of us regrets it.

Selena: **I HATE YOU AND HIM!!**

Ellen was happy to hear that.

Ellen: Okay. I go now.

Selena started to cry. She thought: _Why this all shit comes to me? Why why why? I truely thought Harry was good man. And that Ellen wouldn't do this to me anymore... But I was truely wrong. Now I go and speak to Harry and tell we are over._

Selena went to the Harry's door, knocked and opend it.

Harry: Hi sweatheart! Come here! Did you already end your shift? Well I don't mind. What if we go to dinner?

Selena: I'm not as idiot as you think that I am!! I know what you have been doing!!

Harry: What? I have worked whole day!

Selena: It's not about today!! It's about what happend week ago!!

Harry: Well I have no idea what happend week ago. All I can remember is that I work late every day except Wednesday when I was with you at your place!

Selena: Please Harry! Just admit it! I know you slept with Ellen!

Selena started to cry again.

Harry: What? This is ridiculos! How can you think that I have done something that horrible to you? Selena, I love you more than anything!

Selena looked at Harry.

Selena: Truely? Because right now I'm not sure can I trust you.

Harry: Yes you can!

Harry went really near to Selena and touched hear shoulder.

Harry: Selena. Darling. Who told you this? Because if it was Ellen she wants to be with me like she said month ago but I don't like her.

Selena: I was Ellen but... Do you promise to me that you love only me? If you say then I trust you...

Harry: I truely love you! You mean a world to me and nothing is as important to me as you are!

Harry kissed Selena. Selena felt just happiness. And Harry too.

Selena tought: _I think he isn't lying to me. I think he mean what he said. I believe because I know he is good man. Now and forever. And I love him._

Selena: Harry. I love you! You are the love of my life and I don't know what I could do without you!

Harry: I will always remember that!

Then they kissed again.


End file.
